hope , wishes and a touch of frost
by humanhazzard
Summary: Riley and her sister where out on a day like any other we they meet someone who takes them on a brand new adventure Jack X OC
1. waking up

The alarm clock rang though my room with a piercing ring making my ear feel like the where going to bleed. I slammed by hand onto the source of the ringing to stop the assault on my hearing. "Fucking school day". I pulled the blanket up over my head and went back to sleep, I really couldn't be bother to deal with teacher screaming at me "where is you course work" or "so useless I swear your mother raised a rather birth" apparently Mrs ward said and I quote "that child was raised by the devil".

30 minutes later

"shit shit shit " I mumbled trying to shove a jumper over my head. I began running down the stairs when I tripped, falling down the stairs and landing flat on my face. My younger sister Ella began giggling, I look over to her and gave her a sarcastic laugh and pushed my self up on my hands, jumping to my feet. " you really need to be more careful Riley" my mother sighed to me, I was such a human hazard it was SUPER annoying. Then suddenly it dawned on me "mother" I mocked "don't call me mother" she warned "why is Ella not a school by now " I asked .

"SNOW DAY" Ella yelled at the top her voice, then she whispered "thank you jack frost" . I smiled at her she was always cute when she believe in stuff like that, I stopped believing a long time ago, I keep saying that anyway but part of me still believe ...maybe. "Your school shut to bunny " my mother added I just glared at her "so I got up and fell down the stairs for no reason" I yelled which got more giggles from Ella and my mom just smiled ,she didn't look very well again, she hasn't been well since dad died.

"Mummy can you take me slegeing later please" Ella asked with those well know puppy dog eyes "sorry hunny I'm really tired . The look in Ella's eyes was enough to make your heart hurt " hey squirt I'll take you if you want just let me get dressed" I said "really thank you Riley" with that Ella ran upstairs to get her little blue sleage."thank you little things mean a lot to her" mum said with a smile "its OK mum really its fine".

After i got dressed I helped Ella put on her bright pink coat and wrapped her purple butterfly scarf around her neck "there that will stop jack frost nipping at your noise" I joked "what about you all your wearing is vest and shorts with dem leggings" Ella asks I looked down at what I was wearing , a vest that read keep calm and fake a British accent and a pair of black leggings with some army camouflage shorts. "Good point I like the cold , just not that much" I grabbed a jacket that was camouflage and 3 sizes to big ...it was my dads. I like wearing it , still smells like him and when I wear it ...it feels like he's still hear "come on then Ella Let's go"


	2. unexpected meeting

Ella ran up the hill so fast I was out of breath by having to keep up with her. Me I had to go over some ice with out falling on my butt...didn't work , face a massacre of snow balls and to mention the fact I was freezing but now I have Ella shouting "hurry up" at the top of her little voice "hang on a minute " I yelled back at her . eventually I did reach the top of the hill , just as Ella zipped past on her sledge. I layed down in the snow and just waited for her to get back to the top. When she did she layed next to me and we just stay there for a while until she broke the silence "do you think daddy still thinks of use where he is" she asked "of course he does" I replied . she smiled and sat up "I going to play in the forest area " she said "OK I will be there in a minute don't go to far until I get there ok " she nodded and skipped to the forest

I sat in silence thinking of dad as I did often when I was alone Ella mentioning jack frost made me think of him this morning. Dad was the one who told us the story's of jack forest and that if we stopped believing in him then he would lose his power Ella would protest very strongly over that she really like jack frost . i believe only because it keeps my dad alive. I felt a tear trickle its way down my face even though I was smiling , it was the memory that hurt, but it was a good hurt. Suddenly my thought where interrupted by Ella giggling again. "Ella" I yelled "what are you giggling at" there was a silence "Ella" still no reply. I got up and ran into the forest I walk past tree after tree then I found her she was standing there I walked to her " hey I called whey didn't you reply" I asked but she just stood there giggling "what's so funny" but then my question was answered when I felt something cold and wet hit the back of my head

"Ouch"I screamed "that was more ice than snow" . Ella burst into laughter " nice throw jack" she said . I looked at her in confusion the I heard a "why thank you Ella I do try" I turned to see a boy with hair as white as the snow on the ground, his eyes where a crystal blue but his skin was so pale . he wore a blue hoodie and some brown trousers cut off at the bottom . I scooped up some snow and made it into a ball "well it wasn't funny " I laughed as I chucked the snow ball at him and hit him square in the face . he looked at me in shock " you can see me " he asked "yeah I might be a bit thick but I'm not blind" I laughed "only people who believe in jack can see him ...YOU BELIEVE" Ella yelled "sorry what" I asked

"this is jack frost " Ella said to be with a smile as she ran to the boy and he did a little bow to me "hello princess" he mocked . "don't call me princess I'm from it " I proclaimed "well someone as pretty as you must be a princess" he answered making me blush a little. I cleared my throat " well *jack frost* I need to get this one home before dark" I said . I took Ella's hand and walked away not believing for a seconed was jack frost

And he was think "I can't believe she can see me


	3. unexpected visit

It was around 9:30 hopefully there be no school tomorrow either and then it would be the weekend. I thought about how much I hated school as slouched on my bed. The only reason I go is to see my friends I'm just no good at all that academic crap, mum always said I had skills in other ways, I think that was a nice way of telling me im shit . I think the only lesson that is even half way decent is Art. I love to draw , I don't know if I'm any good but who cares I enjoy it and that's all that matters to me.

Suddenly I hear a Ella scream at the top of her voice, and next thing I know she bursting through my door in tears, leaping into my arms "make it stop, make him go away"she muffled as she burrowed her head into my shoulder. "Shhhh its OK , I'm here, nobody's going to hurt you" I stroked her hair , trying to calm her , she had been having nightmares for weeks , it was weird she never seemed to suffer from them before so why was she now, I hated I can't stand to see anyone cry ,especially her.

after about a hour I got her to go back to sleep, she was in my bed , so it looked like I was gonna sleep on my little couch in the corner. I began to walk towards my wardrobe to get a pillow and some blankets when heard a light knocking noise on my window, at first I thought nothing of it but then it happened again...and a third time. I walked over to my window and slowly separated my curtains, then rapidly pushed them to each side and...nothing, nobody , I thought it might be something exciting. In was about to close them when I jumped at the sight of pair of blue eyes looking at me . it was..no it can't be ...the boy from earlier. I unlatched the window and slide it up "what are you ...why are you...how did you get on my balcony" I asked in I quite voice , I didn't want to wake Ella "I had some help from the wind" he smiled "winds always helping me fly places" . I sighed and look at him with annoyance. "Still saying your Jack Frost" I mocked "still saying you don't believe me princess"

I shook my head at him "you don't really look like a Jack, you look like a Micky" I pointed out "MICKY" he yelled "I HAVE YOU KNOW..." I stop him my slamming my hand over his mouth "will you be quite I only just got her to get to sleep" I warned. I slowly moved my hand as he turned his head to my bed to see a sleeping Ella "sorry" he said "its OK *jack frost*" I answered. He turned back to me "do want me to prove it" he smirked , I looked towards him "yes" I answered secretly thinking he will NEVER pull this off I put my elbows on my window seal and rested my head in my hands. He raised his browns staff that remained me of a tree branches to my window and taped it gently, and next thing I knew a amazing floral pattern frost appeared on my window . my jaw dropped as I reached my hand out to touch the frozen was wonderfully cold , definitely ice no tricks or special effects , I looked back and him as a small laugh escaped my lips "j-jack frost"

"Finally " he smiled . I couldn't believe it "your real" I muttered "you can see me" I said back.I tilted my head to him "why is that a surprise" I asked "only people who believe in me can see me ..and I don't meet many people your age who still believe princess"he answered . I frowned at him " why do you keep calling me princess" I asked "well I don't know your name yet, so I just thought of the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you" he replied "why did you think princess" I asked " because princess are pretty , so are you ". I could start feeling a blush on my face "oh well you can call me Riley like every else" I said. He smiled "well Riley if I make it another snow day tomorrow will you and Ella meet me in the forest at noon" he asked . I leaded towards him "why" he rolled his eyes "do you need a reason" he asked "yes ,I do" I pointed out "surprise" he answered. I looked right into his blue eyes and almost melted , feeling that blush come back "OK " I said

"Well then its a date" he smirked "ITS NOT *cough* a date" I protested "whatever you say" and with that he left , I closed the window and then heard a little voice say "told you he was real"


	4. perfect day turns pitch black

"ELLA" I yelled up the the stairs "if you don't hurry up we're gonna be later" . I was growing ever more annoyed, I promised jack I would be the at noon and it was 11:48 . my strolled into the hall way

"Late for what" she asked . I suddenly became more nervous, what do I tell her, what am I supposed to do I cant just say "going to meet the winter spirit Jack first because to my window last night and told me he had a surprise for us.I had to think quickly something believable, something we can't get caught out on.

"I told her we would go to that new indoor play room thing , she's wanted to go for ages now". I lied, taking a deep breath . hated lying to people but the problem I was very good at it.

"Oh well that's very nice of you,have fun and stay safe" mum smiled at me and handed me a was so kind my mum but she's never been the same since dad died , they where so close , you know how some couples get further apart after marriage, well not my mum and dad , they where meant to be together .

I heard a thumping noise as Ella began jumping down the stairs one step at a time. She was wearing a white coat with pink pocka dots on it . her pink hat with matching scarf and gloves. And those signature pink welly boots.

"Let's go , let's go, let's go" she repeated over and over , pulling on my hand . I just rolled my eyes she could be a very annoying 6 year old but she was my sister, and if anyone hurt her, it would be the very last thing they would ever do. I grabbed dads coat and began opening the door .slung the coat on any said by to mum still feeling bad for lying to her.

It was a speedy walk but we managed to get to the forest on time,actually we were there before Jack did, typical he stresses for us to be there and he's late. I turned my head around to see Ella making a snow angel , she was now covered in snow , she looked so funny .Then she waved for me to join her I placed my bag down and sat next to her and then she shoved snow into my face .

"Oh you wanna play it like that do you" I giggled , making Ella giggle. I scooped up some snow and smothered it into her face, this was the start of a massive snow fight first she was winning , then I was . it went back and forth until a cough interrupted us and we both looked to the source of the cough ...Jack

"Are you two quite finished having a snow fight with out me" he smirked down at us , then began to return to the floor so we didn't have to look up at him.

"You where the one who made us wait " I protested "what where we supposed to do" . Ella backed me up with a "yeah good one Riley". Jack started to walk towards me until he was only standing a few center meters away from me .

"I was making sure that the surprise was perfect " he explained

"Better be worth it , for making us wait" I answered back. He just smiled at me and held his hand out to me in a very gentlemen manner

"Well if princess Riley would be so kind enough to follow me , as well as her little friend" he said winking over at Ella making her laughter . I looked down at his hand and then back up to those amazing eyes of his . I slowly placed my hand in his , then reached my hand out to Ella , she ran over and held it tight as we began walking towards the surprise.

"OK ready" Jack asked . I just nodded then pulled up some branches to reveal the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen . the hills where in background mist of the frosty air . there was a frozen pond surrounded by a crisp white untouched blanket of snow . Ella went running around in the snow as if she was a aeroplane. I just stood the mesmerized by the view.

"Do you like it" Jack whispered in my ear

"Jack its so beautiful... I love it " I hugged him really tightly , I almost knocked the air out of his lungs , I was so happy I was almost brought to tears this was nicest thing anyone had ever done

"Glad you like it" he hugged me back, as we separated I looked directly at him and began to blush ...again "so jack what are we going to to do" I asked trying to make sure he didn't see me blushing he just smiled "what ever you like"

For the rest of the day we just played around in the snow , snowball fights, sledging , snow angel, and a failed attempted at making a snow house Jack even took flight with Ella on his back , she kept saying I should try it but I told her maybe another time. It was the most perfect moment...but then that moment ended

Jack had made us some skates made from ice that attached to are shoes so we could go ice skating . me and Ella zoomed across the ice and I fell over a few times but none the less it was so much fun . but all of a sudden in went cold , and not from the snow I was cold on the inside it was horrible , I began shaking as if I was scared , I was scared ...but why .I looked to Ella, she was crying silently but then let out a huge scream , she felt it to .

"What is it , what wrong" Jack panicked .

"Jack something wrong, something feels wrong" I told him my voices was shaking and all of a sudden a cloud of dark cloudy sand appeared and from it emerged a man. He had black hair and black robes , his skin was gray and he seemed to terrifying Ella . I held Ella in my arms as she hide her face from the man

"So good to be back" he spoke in a venomous voice

"Pitch" jack yelled at him

The man walked towards jack and Jack didn't move a inch "hello Jack did you miss me"

"What are you doing" he yelled holding his staff to pitched face .

"I just came to see Ella, such a scared child she has a massive fear of drowning poor thing , I find her nightmares so beautiful, but someone always has to ruin my fun by being there don't you , Riley , I can't figure out what your scared of there seems to be some kind of wall there , you are very pretty you know and brave , I can see why jack likes "he monologue

"You touch my sister and I will.." I started

"But her fear will affect you both, and that fear will effect Jack" he said . then suddenly he struck the ice beneath us with a black sand bolt , the ice began to crack . jack went to battle pitch but he was gone .Ella was terrified.

"Ella look at me , don't look down, look at me , Jack do something" I tried to stay calm for Ella . Jack placed his staff onto the ice , tried to re-freeze the ice but nothing

"I can't re-freeze it pitch must of done something to it " he yelled in anger

"Can't you fly over here and pick us up" I asked

"I can only pick one of you up at a time , and if I do the other will fall through the ice" he was frustrated

I took a deep breath , I knew what I had to do it was a risk but it might just work , and even if it was Ella wouldn't be the one to get hurt thank goodness for that . I looked at Ella "trust me " I asked . she nodded at me , I slowly picked her up making the ice begin to crack more

"Jack get ready to catch her" I said , he held his arms out and I counted "1 .2 . 3 NOW" i tossed Ella over to Jack and he caught her . he held her for a moment the put her down , I smiled at them and they smiled back. Suddenly I felt the ice crack again and again till it gave way under my feet and I fell into the ice cold water .

"RILEY" I heard Ella scream . I swam upwards, thumping on the ice to try and find the hole in fell through but no luck. My lungs began to burn from the lack of air , it was so cold that my skin was burning

Then everything went black ...


	5. what happened

I slowly moved my neck sending a s shape shooting pain down towards the base of my spine. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes . my view was a massive blurry mess. My eyes where sore kind of like when you had asleep for a long time and when you finally wake up it becomes a effort to keep them open. Eventually my vision began to return and I saw where I was, I was in a red room with CHRISTMAS decorations and a massive fire place , with in the fire place was a roaring orange flame giving off a tremendous amount of heat but I was cold.I ran my had through my hair, it was damp...did I have a shower or something . my arm mover down to my face and I rubbed my eyes when I pulled my hand away from my face my hand was covered in some kind of golden sand.

I stood up from where I had been sleeping and began to walk towards the fire place despite the fact that every move I made was unbearable pain.I noticed that I was wearing pajamas, a white vest with gray bottoms. once I reached the fire place I began looking at all the bits and bobs that lay there. So intricate pieces of work beautiful to look at. I picked up a small shine bon bon dish and noticed my reflection, I had a cut across my noise and cheek , what happened to me I though ...and the I remembered

I fell , fell through the ice, but how was I still alive , I can't be , can I . I remembered a face , the man who broke the ice trying to get fear out of Ella , the dark cold features that would send a shiver down anyone's spine and some how it felt like it was a familiar face, I felt like I knew him. Then my heart stop as I began to panic about Ella and where was she and Jack was he OK , if anything happened to them I would never forgive myself its all my fault I though as a few tears escaped my eyes.

I heard the doors open so I turned my head towards the person who opened them. It was a fairy like person , for a minute I wondered if I was seeing things. She had the most beautiful wings and she was a mix of blue and I yellow and had a dash of pink on her . she was muttering to some smaller creatures , she was talking so fast I could only make out words like "east coast" and "teeth" . she turned around and looked at me and smiled

"Oh thank goodness your awake" she gleamed . I looked behind me and then back to her, I pointed to myself

"Are you talking to me" I questioned

"Well of course silly who else , I'm so glad your OK Jack was going out of his mined .." She began

"Wait Jack, is he OK and my sister Ella please tell me she's OK" I was in full panic mode , I could begin to image what happened to them what if they where lost, or injured or even worse ...dead. My eyes began to exploded into tears.

"Hunny , don't cry its OK ,there OK they where more worried about you, you took a nasty fall " she comforted my by placing her hand on my shoulder and sat me down onto the couch . I began taking deep breaths before I spoke

"I know I did but I don't understand shouldn't I be dead ..after that" I asked . she looked me in slight shock

"You don't remember what happened do you " she asked me

"I remember the man, the ice cracking and falling , I tried to find where I fell but I couldn't then everything went black" I was in tears again and my voice began to shake "i-i was s-so scared"

"Let me explains what happen after"

FLASHBACK (tooths POV)

I was talking to my fairy's where and when they needed to be to collect the teeth. Making sure they had there gifts to leave. It was exhausting some of us are lucky enough to work only one night of the year but I love my job so it doesn't matter to me. Sandy was getting ready to go bring sweet dreams to children and bunny and North where having a disagreement ...again

I was about to tell the to put a cork in it when suddenly the massive oak doors where kicked open. It was Jack , soaking wet with a little girl hanging onto his leg in floods of tears. The I noticed he was carrying another girl in his arms she to was also soaking wet but she looked lifless.

"Jack mate what's happened" bunnymund asked with a tone of concern in his voice

"PLEASE HELP HER , HELP MY SISTER " the little cried

"It was pitch , he just appeared and cracked the lake and Riley fell in , please she needs are help" Jack pleaded

North was the first over to the girl , he just looked at her face for a few moment , they way he looked at her it was as if he new her as if she was a friend , then I heard him shouting orders at us

"Sandy , go to the spare room light fire and find blankets, Tooth go find the girl some dry cloths and change her into them the I will treat her for hyperthutmya , Bunnymund take the little one and make her some coco , calm her down , Jack you go with them "

"BUT I NEED TO SOMETHING" he yelled

"You pulled her out of the ice Jack, you saved her, you have done enough"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Jack,Jack pulled me out of the ice...he saved me" I repeated to tooth in shock , I couldn't believe he did that for me , nobody would do that for me ..ever

"Yes he did , he was very brave "

"And you , your the tooth fairy" I asked "and Santa and the easter bunny, SANDMAN there all real " I was in pure amazement

"Yes we are , everyone of us" she smiled at me . I took a deep breath taking in everything that I was just told , it was a lot to take in I mean its what you believe in when your little but you never really knew for sure

"Here"she said "let me take you to see your sister"


	6. meetings and tragedy

I was taking deep breaths as me and tooth walked began walking down the hallway , I was nervous not about seeing Ella but about I was going to say to Jack . He just saved my life I was worried I would screw up my thank you , even if I wasn't saying thank you I would still be nervous , I'm always nervous around Jack but I don't know why I either start blushing around him or act like idiot then tooth looked at me and stopped walking , I stopped next to her and then she spoke softly to me .

"There all in here , are you ready " she asked , placing her hand on my shoulder . she was always doing that maybe it was a automatic thing,she seems like someone of a kind nature.

"Yeah , yeah I'm ready" I answered . she smiled at me and then turned to to doors. She placed her hands on the handles and pushed the doors open with a mighty shove.

"Excuse me , but someone would like to come and say hello now she's awake" I heard her say as she walked in. I took one last deep breath and started taking small steps into the room . I am finally inside and the confronted with a little teary face , Ella.

"RILEY, RILEY " she leaped into my arms and began crying muttering stuff like"I was scared" and "your OK"

"Of course I'm OK , its alright I'm not going anywhere" I tried to calm her when I looked up and saw Jack he was smiling at me. I let go of Ella and began walking forward towards him. Eventually we where only a few steps apart

"Hey Jack, um you and er, I know it was ..." I was lost for words I began to blush again , this was so embarrassing. Then I felt Jack take hold of my hand and pull me into a hug

"Your welcome" he whispered . I was shocked for a moment but then put my arms around him and closed my arms "thank you jack". We parted and smiled at each other

"Here let me introduce you the others"he insisted I just nodded

"Well obviously you have met tooth"tooth did a little wave at me

"This is bunnymund but you and Ella know him as the Easter bunny" jack pointed to a 6ft rabbit with a boomerang and lack of clothing. Then I saw Ella run up to him and hug his leg.

" mate"he said to me he sounded Australian looked a little bit like a kangaroo

"This is sandman and North aka Santa" Jack pointed out . I nodded sandman or sandy as tooth called him earlier, then I looked at north and then I had the same feeling as earlier, like with pitch, I felt like I knew him but I didn't remember him.

North coughed "well your welcome to say as long as you like Riley" I shook my head at him

"Maybe another time but I have to this little one home" I answered . Ella then glared at me .

"Do we gotta " she moaned

"Yes mum will wondering where we are come on " I answered . she said by to bunny and then took my hand . I smiled down at her and she smiled back at me. The I heard someone clear there throat , it was Jack.

"I'll take there, don't want you to get hurt again " he said with a slight blue tint to his cheeks I just nodded at him . North shook a snow globe and tossed it into the air , then it exploded into a magic portal that me Ella and Jack walked through.

The other end of the portal was about 5 minutes from are house so we started walking toward the house . well me and Jack walked Ella kinda skipped there. Me and Jack where silent for a few minutes till asked me ...

"How you feeling "

"Every part of me hurts but I think I will be OK " I smiled to him and he smiled back. I then noticed behind him was a shop window and I caught my reflection in it. I walk towards it and staired at the cut across my face. It started on the left side of my noise and cut all the way down to the middle of my right cheek. I raised my hand to my face and ran my finger across it, I stung a little but nothing to painful .I then noticed Jack looking at me .

"Do you think it will scar" I asked He nodded

"Probably it was pretty deep,but don't worry you don't look any less beautiful princess" he answered . I just blushed we reached the house and I turned to Jack .

"You can come in for a bit if you want , its not like mums gonna see you " I offered , jack smiled so I took that as a yes. we walked up to the house and I unlocked the door and called out

"Mum were home" as I always do when I get home from anywhere and normally mum says , hello hunny how was it but this time there was no reply at all.

"Mum" still no reply "MUM" I shouted . I walked into the kitchen the the living room but nothing

"Ella look upstairs " I told her, she ran up the stairs and I walked over to Jack.

"Maybe she has gone out" he suggested . I shook my head at him

"No she never goes out not since Dad died , only for work and she doesn't work today"I told him , he looked a little shocked "what " I asked him I wonder what he was shocked at.

"Your dads dead"he asked

"Yeah,long story, don't worry" I told him then looked down at my feet, I had stepped in something. I bent down to see what it was , Ella was now standing on the stairs shaking her head mean mums not up stairs. I looked at the stuff I had stepped in and my eyes filled with horror it was sand ...black sand , the same black sand pitch used . I looked up at jack

"Pitch has her"


	7. what i am (Part 1)

I burst through the doors at Santa's workshop with one hand and held Ella's hand tightly with the other .as soon as the flung open all eyes where on me , but I didn't care I wasn't upset and in tears like Ella was ...I was in raged , so anger like any minute I was going to explode at someone .

"I need your help " I demanded "pitch has are mother you need to help us "

Everyone looked at each other and then back at me . they where slightly shocked they must have seen how anger i was. I had never been this angry in my life, the only time I might of been anywhere near this furious was when dad died , but I was younger then I wouldn't have show it .

"We just came from there house " jack added "there was black sand everywhere and there mum was gone , we don't know how long she's been gone for"

"Oh my god this is terrible" tooth panicked . I just looked around the room rapidly my eye meet who ever they struck

"Don't worry we will get here back"Bunnymund said "we won't rest till we find pitch and get her back". I looked at him and shook my head

"How , tell me how " I shouted . then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder , it was jack . I turned and faced him and he tried to make me feel better by say " it s OK " and "it will be alright" . but then for some reason I just lost it .

"This Is all your fault jack " I shoved him off me with a lot of force causing him to stumble almost falling over .

"What...what do you mean my fault " he was shocked

"If I had never met you , NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN" I yelled at him , well I almost screeched it at him

"IF I HAD NOT HAVE BEEN THERE YOU WOULD HAVE DROWNED IN THAT LAKE" he yelled back

"IF I NEVER MET YOU I WOULD NEVER HAVE FELL IN THAT LAKE " I screamed "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" once me and jack finally stopped shouting at each other I saw that everyone was stairing at us . Ella was now even more upset than before.

"I can't believe your blaming me" Jack said with a lump in his throat . i just staired at him ...I can't believe I just said that to him with out jack my life would suck , why did I say that I tried to say sorry but the words just got stuck in my throat

"Come on Ella get some cocoa for ya" Bunnymund said and lead Ella from the room

"I got to go bring winter to Florida " Jack grimaced and leaving the room . I was in shock as I felt a tear roll down my face and I turned my head to tooth and looked her strait in the eyes she could see I was crying

"I can't believe just said that" my voice was quiet it sounded like a whisper , Tooth flew straight over to me .

"It OK hunny you just where mad , Jack understands that just give him time to clear his head" she tried to calm me

"Yes Riley , you and Jack will be fine,now let us focus on getting Caroline back shall we" north said . but something was wrong with what he said, then I realised what.

"North I never said my mums name was Caroline , how did you know that" I asked. H looked at me realizing what he said.

" it time " he signed "to tell you the truth"


	8. what i am (Part 2)

north began walking towards his office and me, tooth and sandy followed. i was compleatly confused what did he mean tell me the truth, how did he know my mums name, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON. North pushed open the door and walked to his desk and sat down. sandy locked the door behind us, there was silence that need to broken so i took that upon myself.

"what did you mean tell me the truth" i asked. north looked deep into my eyes and took a deep breath. he pulled open a draw of his desk, reached in and pulled out a photo frame out,so i guess that there was a photo held the photo frame to me

"mabye this will explan the hard part" he said. I reached my hand out and took the photo frame from him. i looked at the picture that was insided, it was north with a massive smile on his face, but that wasent all he had his arm around somone,my eyes grew wide and the picture fell threw my finger, the other person in the picture was...my dad.

"what the hell" I screamed "you...you knew my dad" i was shocked how, when did he meet my dad. Then i relized somthing i told myself that i reconized north but i didn't remeber him, mabye that was why.

"yes you father was a very good friend of mine, when your mother told me what happend to him, i was as heart broken as you where, he was a good man, almost like a brother to me" north eyes where fill with sadness, his eyes reminded me of mum's after dad died

"how did you know him?" i asked

"he was like us" he said as he stooded up from his desk and began walking towards me.

"what do you mean like you?" I asked, does he mean like a person that children belive in , because they make they make them happy, well that was approprate he always made me and Ella happy"

"Do you know what a shooting star is?" he asked me. I though for a minute and then it came back to me

"its a star that shoots across the sky and children make wishes on them, don't they" i answered

"well, that was your dad's job was, every nigh he would take his bow and arrow light the end and fire it across the sky, then he would visite each child that made a wish on the star and grant that wish" North explained

"Thats amazing, he was amazing " I replied . i knew how amazing he was before no matter who you where and what you did he would never turn his noise up at you, and nobody had a bad word to say about him. i felt the cold sensations of a wet tear fall down my cheeck, i missed him so much the day that he died it felt like my world went crashing down.

"what else is amazing its that the shooting stars duties are passed down to there first born child" he added. i froze, does that mean that im a shooting star, i could do what my father did. i looked over towards sandy an tooth they smiled at me. north began walking towards a wardobrobe and opened it up, insided was a pouch of golden arrows and a gillitering golden bow. North took the bow and arrows and held them out to me. I took hold of them and all of a sudden there was swirls of gold fllying around me.

once they had disaperaed i noticed i was now wearing a gold blazer, white shirt with a gold tie hung messily around my neck, shorts that where golden and a pair of gold hightops.

"you look just like your father, and now you can used those powers to get your mum back"

I loked at him, i can do this I am a shooting star.


	9. I m So Sorry

North began explaining to bunnymund what he had just told me, Ella was hugging bunnymund's legs she really did like him. Tooth and sandy where with him all existed that there was a new shooting star around, what they didn't know is the only reason I will be training to use my skills is to get my mum back. I was holding the bow in my hand thinking of dad, Its the same as with his coat, some how when I'm holding something that was his it feels like he is still with me.

The other thing I was thinking about was jack, I still couldn't believe what I said to him, they way I was talking to him , in had said such mean things to him, how could i have...I'm such a idiot. I walked out of the room , I don't think any of them noticed anyway I just needed to think. I started crying again . I couldn't help it everything that had happened it was all to much , I really needed jack right now then...my wish came true.

Down the hall I saw jack walking , I don't know where. I froze for a second do I just stay where I was or do I run after him. I though for a second as jack got further away then I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and ran after him.

"Jack , JACK" I yelled he turned around and looked at me I thought for sure he would walk away but...he didn't he waited till I caught up with him .

"What , do you wanna yell at me some more" he asked . I took a deep breath

"No, Jack I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it I was just angry , and I took it out you I know I shouldn't of and it it...was all my fault, I'm sorry" I fell to my knees I was so upset "I'm sorry" I cried out . I felt a pair of hands placed on my shoulders , I looked up still crying to see jack smiling at me

"Its OK ...everything going to be fine" he said to me . I smiled back at him as he wiped the tears away .

"One question "he asked " what's with the outfit , bow and arrows "

"You will never believe it" I told him

... 5 minutes later...

"So your one of us " Jack was stunned , it was kinda cute . he looked really happy I had know idea why.

"Yeah I guess you could say that , you know other than the immortal part " I answered.

"No your not but you live longer than most people" a voice said from behind me. It was North he was followed by tooth , sandy and bunnymund who was carrying Ella

"What do you mean " I asked

"Do you know how old your dad was when he met you mum" North smirked

"28" I said

"Try 280 more like" North told me . my mouth dropped as I looked at him

"Shut up ...SHUT UP 280" I screamed

"If you don't mind me asking" Jack interrupted "what happened to your dad"

"Daddy " Ella cried into bunnymunds shoulder. I looked at North he was as upset as Ella , my mum must have told him how it had happened , and I never talked about it before the memory was just to painful. I looked down at the floor. Jack could see I was upset

"Its OK if you don't wanna talk about it, I'm sorry" he began walking away when I grabbed his hand, he looked back at me .

"I'll tell you"


End file.
